A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of auto anti-theft devices, more specifically, an auto anti-theft device that incorporates a card swipe in order to operate the automobile.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Cheung Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,752) discloses a vehicle ignition system security device that uses a code reader that reads a code inputted from a magnetic card or from a keyboard. However, the vehicle ignition system of the Cheung Patent does not incorporate a touch screen and card swipe in a secure box having a lid so as to provide privacy while being used.
The Jeter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,377) discloses a vehicle anti-theft system that uses an ignition system that has a coded card reader. Again, the anti-theft system of the Jeter Patent does not incorporate a touch screen and card swipe in a secure box having a lid so as to provide privacy while unlocking the ignition system.
The Keating et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,722) discloses an anti-theft security system for a vehicle, which uses a card and card reading scanner to allow ignition of the vehicle. However, the anti-theft security system of the Keating Patent controls a hood lock, fuel line shutoff switch, and the ignition system, as opposed to a box with lid that is mounted on the dash and contains a touch screen and card swipe and of which controls the ignition system.
The Asada et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,151) discloses a vehicle ignition system that uses a card reader and key pad to facilitate activation of a vehicle. However, the card reader of the Asada Patent is not supplied on the dash in a box with a lid for privacy along with a touch screen.
The Kokubu Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,614) discloses a vehicle ignition system which uses an IC card reading device to allow activation of the vehicle. However, the system of the Kokubu Patent does not provide a touch screen along with a card reader in a box that is mounted on the dash, and wherein the box includes a lid that folds up to add privacy when entering the code via the touch screen.
The Reece Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,707) discloses an IC card reader and keypad, which are used for vehicle ignition. However, the card reader and keypad are not mounted in a box that includes a lid for privacy, and the keypad is not a touch screen that doubles as a display.
The Lum et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 487,088) illustrates a design for a keyboard with a card reader, which does not depict being used with a vehicle ignition system, and whereupon is mounted to the interior dash of said vehicle.